Minha Vida, Meu Nome
by Miss of Darkness
Summary: Ao contrário do mundo bruxo, não é Harry Potter que fascina tanto a jovem Lily...


**Minha Vida, Meu Nome**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence! ¬¬**

Sempre fui uma pessoa curiosa, e isso é fato. Desde muito pequena, eu mostro um interesse pelas coisas que irrita a grande maioria das pessoas. Meus irmãos sempre me dizem que eu devia cuidar mais da minha vida, às vezes! Mas é algo realmente incontrolável... puxei isso da minha mãe, acredito.

Mas há uma coisa que me exerce um fascínio fora do comum. Aliás, não só em mim, mas em toda minha família também (e olha que ela não é nada pequena). Não, não é do meu pai que estou falando. Embora a história do grande Harry Potter seja, sem dúvidas, a a história mais contada do mundo bruxo, ela já não me causa tanta curiosidade quanto antes. Meus pais e tios sempre me contaram muitas coisas sobre a adolescência deles, até mesmo sobre a tão famosa batalha entre meu pai e o tal Lord Voldemort. De fato, eu conheço bem a vida de Harry Potter... não, o que me causa tanto fascínio é algo que vai além do meu pai. Estou falando dos meus avós, James e Lily. Melhor dizendo... estou falando da minha avó, Lily!

Vocês já devem ter percebido que eu tenho o mesmo nome de minha avó. Meu pai me batizou assim em homenagem a ela, assim como aconteceu com meu irmão mais velho, James. Na minha família, homenagens são muito comuns. James homenageia meu avô e o padrinho de meu pai, Sirius (sim, o nome dele é James Sirius – e sim, o gosto pelas combinações não é forte dos meus pais). Meu irmão do meio, Albus, homenageia o tão famoso diretor de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, e também um antigo professor de meu pai, Severus Snape (pobre Al... de todos, foi o que ficou com a combinação mais feia, Albus Severus). Eu, como já dito, homenageio minha avó, Lily, assim como uma amiga da minha mãe, Luna (Lily Luna... é, eu não fiquei muito atrás). Meu primo Fred homenageia meu tio do mesmo nome, irmão gêmeo do meu tio George (pai de Fred, aliás) e morto na batalha contra Voldemort. Teddy, embora não seja da família oficialmente, também homenageia o avô dele, Ted Tonks, e o seu pai, Remus. Mas não foi pra falar de homenagens que vim – embora isso seja uma das grandes razões para eu ser tão curiosa em relação à minha avó.

Acho que tudo começa porque eu não a conheci. Na verdade, nem meu pai a conheceu. Ele tinha somente um ano quando meus avós morreram, e desde então viveu com os tios. Imagino como deve ter sido para o meu pai viver sem saber muito deles... segundo tia Hermione conta, papai sempre teve muita curiosidade de saber sobre a vida dos tão famosos James e Lily Potter, sobretudo da minha avó. Não que ele não quissesse saber do meu avô... mas tenho que concordar que Lily Potter sempre foi muito misteriosa, até mesmo para quem a conheceu. Meu pai diz que sempre ouviu histórias sobre o vovô... Sirius e Remus as contavam sempre que podiam. Mas minha avó não deixou amigas que pudesse fazer o mesmo por ela. De fato que, até hoje, ela é uma incógnita. E por isso ela me fascina tanto.

Eu ter o mesmo nome que ela ajuda muito a querer saber mais sobre ela. Mas o que me deixa realmente fascinada é uma foto que meu pai tem dela, de quando ele ainda era bem pequeno. Quando olho para essa foto, consigo ver a pessoa de caráter forte que ela tinha. Não só isso... ela exala mistério. O olhar dela na foto é tão penetrante que assusta. E olha que é só uma foto. Mesmo assim, é um olhar que hipnotiza, e sei lá, parece ler a alma das pessoas. Meu pai e meu irmão Al herdaram os mesmos olhos verdes dela... mas nem de longe tem o mesmo impacto (embora o olhar de papai dê muito medo na maioria das vezes). Eu queria possuir o mesmo olhar... tá legal que nós duas somos ruivas (embora o ruivo dela seja bem diferente do meu. O cabelo da minha avó era de um tom vermelho escuro, quase vinho... realmente único. Enquanto o meu... bem, nesse aspecto, eu sou uma legítima Weasley – cabelo ruivo que nem cenoura, como o da minha mãe e de todos os meus tios), mas isso não me faz parecida com ela. Lily Potter foi, antes de tudo, uma mulher de fibra. Tá, muitos dizem que eu também sou... mas a fibra dela era algo incomparável.Ver o marido morrer e mesmo assim ter forças para se sacrificar pelo filho é algo que poucos fariam. E acho que esse não foi o único grande feito dela – embora seja, sem dúvidas, o maior. Quando eu olho essa foto, eu vejo na minha avó um passado de aventura, emoções, magia! Certo, eu também vejo isso na minha mãe... mas é como eu disse: minha avó é um mistério. Da minha mãe eu sei muito... da minha avó eu não sei nada. Quando olho pra minha mãe, eu sei pelo que ela passou. Mas minha avó não... é como um livro que a gente vê a capa, mas não consegue ler. E eu fico querendo saber o que de fato aconteceu com ela. Saber como ela conseguiu realizar grandes feitos, aprender as magias que ela sabia, ouvir o que ela aprontou com as amigas... são tantas coisas que eu não sei sobre ela. Fico me perguntando como papai agüenta. Se eu, que sou neta, já sinto a falta dela, imagine ele, que é filho. Contentar-se apenas com fotos, com poucas histórias... eu não sei, é pouco pra mim.

O que me conforta, às vezes, é ver o modo como o meu pai a ama. Desde pequena, eu vejo o modo como ele olha a mesma foto que eu gosto tanto... talvez seja porque nessa foto ela está ao lado de vovô James, olhando o pequeno Harry Potter voar em sua primeira vassoura. Para muitos, é uma foto comum, mas eu sei o quanto significa para papai. O olhar dele na hora que vê essa foto é simplesmente... inexplicável. Acho que por isso que gosto tanto dela. Meu pai amar a minha avó da forma como ama faz com que ela se torne um mito, mais do que já é. Faz com que eu a respeite, admire...e por que não dizer, que eu a ame também.

O fascínio que tenho pela minha avó só faz com que eu a admire mais e mais. Eu a vejo como uma mulher poderosa, inalcançável, mas ao mesmo tempo bondosa e carinhosa. E embora eu não saiba se ela realmente era tudo isso (bem, deveria ser... segundo meu pai, meu avô teve trabalho para conquistá-la), eu não me importo. Um dia, eu sei que ainda irei descobrir todos os mistérios que cercam a figura de Lily Potter. Mais do que isso. Um dia, eu espero poder ser merecedora do nome que recebi. Porque ser Lily Potter é mais do que uma grande responsabilidade. É uma honra.

_Fim_

Tá, a fic não ficou muito boa, é verdade... mas sei lá. Ontem me bateu uma vontade imensa de escrever algo sobre as Lilys. A Lily avó sempre me fascinou muito (tanto que eu faço cosplay dela em todos os eventos que posso ir), é a personagem que mais amo na série (e sim, ainda pretendo escrever uma fic de Lily e James). E eu queria mostrar de alguma forma como eu me sinto em relação a essea personagem tão pouco explorada por JK (sim, eu acho que JK desperdiçou muito do que os Marotos e a Lily poderiam oferecer). Então eu utilizei a neta! Tá certo que, perto de tudo que sinto, a fic não mostra muito... mas satisfez o meu desejo de mostrar o quanto gosto dela. E também é uma forma de recompensá-los pela demora que anda "Taça". Peço desculpas por isso... mas é que estava em época de vestibular, e só acabou ontem.Além disso, estamos com o pequeno contratempo do pc queimado (Nereu, se você quiser que essa fic ande pra frente, vai ter que me ajudar agora). E sim, essa fic está sendo escrita de outro pc... vai ver que é por isso que saiu short. Se fosse do meu, seria uma fic imensa, como todas as outras!

Bem, meu povo... eu fico por aqui. Eu queria pedir, encarecidamente, para deixarem reviews! Nem que sejam de críticas... eu ficaria imensamente feliz!

Beijos a todos

_Miss of Darkness_


End file.
